tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
John Bishop (serial 2003)
John Bishop - agent specjalny rządu USA, szef EPF. Występuje zarówno jako wróg i sprzymierzeniec żółwi w serialu. Opis John jest wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną o jasnej karnacji skóry. Ma krótko ścięte, czarne włosy oraz nosi ciemne okulary. Jest wyszkolonym weteranem wojennym i tajnym agentem z dwustuletnim doświadczeniem we wszystkich istotnych dziedzinach wojskowych i szpiegostwa, a także posiada rozbudowane podstawowe szkolenie w dziedzinie genetyki. Fizycznie, Bishop jest doskonałym przykładem człowieka na szczycie (a nawet poza) jego możliwości fizycznych. Posiada szybkość i zwinność, które graniczą z nieludzkim poziomem, co pozwala mu unikać większości ataków na jego osobę. Jest także utalentowanym artystą sztuk walki: w odcinku "Zalatany Hun" pokazuje, że jest w stanie samodzielnie utrzymać się i bez wysiłku zyskać przewagę (bez broni) podczas walki z czterema żółwiami jednocześnie, jak również Hunem i Karai. Historia Bishop był amerykańskim żołnierzem na początku XIX wieku. Jego życie zmieniło się na zawsze, kiedy został uprowadzony przez "Szarych Obcych" podczas walki w Bitwie pod Nowym Orleanem. Po tym jak przeprowadzano na nim eksperymenty, John ucieka/zostaje zwrócony (obie możliwości są możliwe, seria nie wyjaśnia tego) na pole bitwy. Nie wiemy na czym polegały eksperymenty, lecz spekuluje się, że są one przynajmniej częściowo odpowiedzialne za jego długowieczność, dużo większą wytrzymałość i siłę. Szok po tych przeżyciach pozostawił ślad w jego psychice, co doprowadziło do rozwinięcia u niego wyjątkowej paranoi wobec obcych. Od tego czasu, postanowił poświęcić życie, by bronić Ziemię przed inwazją obcych. Niewiele wiadomo o kolejnych stu dziewięćdziesięciu latach życia Bishopa. Wiadomo jedynie, iż był obecny, kiedy armia amerykańska po raz pierwszy napotkała obcych, którzy rozbili się na terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych oraz przy późniejszym tworzeniu tajnych sił EPF podczas administracji prezydenta Ulysses S. Granta w 1870. Był również odpowiedzialny za Incydent w Roswell w 1947, naprawdę spowodowane przez zdjęcie latającego spodka należącego do "Szarych" (mogą być to ci sami, którzy eksperymentowali na Bishopie, ponieważ obcy, którzy przeżyli i zostali wyciągnięci zdają się rozpoznawać go). W ostatnich latach pełnił funkcję najlepszego człowieka Finn'a. Serial 2003 W trakcie serialu Bishop pełnił funkcję szefa Oddziału Obrony Ziemi. Aby skutecznie zwalczać możliwość ewentualnej inwazji obcych stosuje on "wszelkie dostępne środki" w trakcie swoich misji i dążył do zgromadzenia obcej technologii, by później użyć jej do poprawy ludzkich genów, w celu stworzenia armii super-żołnierzy. By to osiągnąć wykonywał tajne (nielegalne i nieetyczne) eksperymenty na przechwyconych obcych i mutantach. Sezon 3 *''Kosmiczni Najeźdźcy Cz.2'' Bishopowi nie udaje się osiągnąć celu, więc podczas Triceratońskiej Inwazji, zawarł umowę z Federacją, gdzie zaproponował Fugitoida, że zostawią Ziemię w spokoju, jeśli oddadzą mu przysługę oraz, iż uwolni żółwie, które przebywają w labolatorium. Jak potem się dowiadujemy, wie o czwórce braci o wiele więcej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. Potrzebował ich DNA, aby wnikliwie ich zbadać, chcąc zdobyć go owiele więcej. W jego niewoli, od dłuższego czasu, również przebywa Skórzymłbie, w podobnych celach, co żółwie. *Kosmiczni Najeźdźcy Cz.3 *Wojna Światów Cz.2 *''Wojna Światów Cz.3'' Alvja ciągnie się dalej do czasu, gdy na pomoc przybywa Splinter, April oraz Casey, którzy przeszkodzili mu jego działaniach. W trakcie walki pokazuje swoje niesamowite umiejętności, jednak ostatecznie jest zmuszony do poddania się i tym samym, wycofania, zabierając próbki wcześniej zdobytego DNA. Deklaruje, iż to nie jest ich ostatnie spotkanie. *''Zalatany Hun'' Porywa Karai i rzadzą okupu w zamian za technologie Triceratonów, w której posiadaniu jest Shredder. Zostaje zaatakowany przez żółwie i Huna. *''Gambit Bishopa'' Porywa Mistrza Splintera próbujać dowiedzieć się sekretu jego zmutowanego DNA. * Exodus Cz.1 '' Bishop, wraz z żołnierzami atakują Shreddera, w jego kryjówce, aby zdobyć jego pojazd. Ostatecznie Shredder zdołał uciec. *Exodus Cz.2'' Wszystko toczy się dalej, lecz Utromsy koniec w końcu wygrywają bitwe, zsyłając Shreddera na lodową astereoide, ratując tym samym żółwie i ich mistrza. W między czasie, Bishop wraz ze Stockmanem są pewni tego, że żółwie, wraz z Shredderem zginęli w wybuchu, dlatego też podejmują się zawarcia sojuszu. Sezon 4 *''Dragon's Brew'' *''I, Monster'' Tworzy własnego klona, który potem dostaje miano Król Szczurów. *''Bad Day'' *''Aliens Among Us'' Bishop chcąc uzyskać pieniądze od Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych na rozwój swoich badań i osiągnięcia celów, postanawia sfingować inwazję kosmitów. *''Outbreak'' Bishop z pomocą Stockmana przenosi się do nowego, sklonowanego ciała, aby utrzymać się przy życiu. *''Insane in the Membrane'' *''Adventures in Turtle Sitting'' Podczas ataku na żółwie, przez insekty Bishopa, Donnie zostaje ranny i potrzebuje, jak najszybciej pomocy medycznej. *''Good Genes, Part 1'' Pomaga żółwiom wyleczyć Donniego. *''Good Genes, Part 2'' The Lost Episodes *''Membership Drive'' *''Enter the Dragons, Part 1'' Pomaga źółwiom pokonać Tengu Shreddera. *''Enter the Dragons, Part 1Enter the Dragons, Part 2 Fast Forward *Bishop to Knight'' *''Head of State'' *''The Day of Awakening'' BTTS *''Wedding Bells and Bytes'' Widzimy go przez ułamek sekundy, gdy ogląda ślub Casey'ego i April. en:John_Bishop_(2003_TV_series) de:Agent_Bishop#Cartoonserie_.282003.29 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie (serial 2003) Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Sprzymierzeńcy